IM Love
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: Riku met “Alex” online through Instant Messaging because of Sora and Roxas. Now that he has taken an interest in “Alex”, can he figure out who he is and why the school’s flirt has suddenly taken an interest in him?


**Title: **IM Love  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing(s): **Axel/Riku, Roxas/Sora, Cloud/Leon  
**Summary: **Riku met "Alex" online through Instant Messaging because of Sora and Roxas. Now that he has taken an interest in "Alex", can he figure out who he is and why the school's flirt has taken an interest in him?  
**Warning(s): **This fan fiction contains; Axel, boys on boys, cussing, sexual contact, hot boys on hot boys, eventually lame pick up lines, stupid IM names (if you ever figure it out, that is.. ;) ), even hotter guys on even hotter guys and of course Axel. :D  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in the fan fiction nor do I own the songs used in it.  
**Author's Note: **My first ever Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I'll understand why. This fanfic was inspired by my best friend Danny. Thanks!

* * *

_Chapter One: The Name's Alex_

"It isn't going to work," Green eyes glanced at the computer screen and then at his best friend who was standing right next to him.

"Trust me, it'll work. Sora's gonna get him to IM you back and then your plan is all set to go." Roxas gave him an assuring smile.

Looking back the computer screen, he took a deep breath and pressed "Enter" on his keyboard

_[Alex](9:23:30) PM: Yo! (1)_

- - - - - - - -

"Come on Ri! At least give him a chance!" Sora pleaded, giving the silverrette his best puppy eye look.

"Look, he even IM'd you already. At least reply back!" Riku sighed and turned around in his chair to look at the computer screen. There is was, just innocently blinking on his computer screen. While he had oh so many reasons to be glaring daggers at it.

"Fine!" He groaned, "I'll talk to him if it'd get you to shut up!" Typing a quick reply, he pressed enter.

_[Kiru] (9:25:45) PM: ….Hey._

"Happy now?" He asked, giving the brunette an annoyed look.

"One, you're mean. Two, very!" With that said he happily walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - -

Axel stared at the computer screen in disbelief. There on his screen, was a reply from Riku. The Riku he's been trying to get to notice him for two years!

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell your boyfriend I love him."

Quickly typing a reply with a huge grin on his face, he had a feeling that this was going to be the best night ever.

- - - - - - - -

Riku wasn't surprised when he got a reply. Clicking on the blinking conversation window, he sighed. _'Where's the harm in getting to know him?'_

_[Alex] (9:26:20) PM: Wats up?_

_[Kiru] (9:26:30) PM: Nothing much…_

Hesitating a bit, he typed something else.

_[Kiru] (9:26:40) PM: Why?_

- - - - - - - -

Axel frowned when he read the next message. He knew what he was asking, when he said, "Why?" Running a hand through his red hair, he sighed and typed his reply.

_[Alex] (9:28:20) PM: Cuz I'm going crazy over you. ;)_

_[Kiru] (9:28:30) PM: Try something better then that :/_

'_Something better then that, eh?'_ He thought.

- - - - - - - -

Riku was a little bit disappointed with the response he got. Slouching a bit, he waited.

_[Alex] (9:30:25) PM: What if I said, "Boy you have a beautiful body. Would you hold it up against mine?" _

Riku couldn't help but to smile at that. By far, it has to be the most original one he had ever heard before. Sighing, he thought for a moment. _'Why not…?'_

_[Kiru] (9:31:02) PM: Then you've got my attention._

_[Alex] (9:31:20) PM: 3_

Chuckling, he pushed a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

_[Kiru] (9:32:10) PM: Flirty aren't you?_

_[Alex] (9:33:02) PM: Does it keep you interested? D:_

_[Kiru] (9:34:20) PM: Most likely…. ;)_

_[Alex] (9:34:35) PM: Rawr :3_

- - - - - - - -

Leaning back in his chair, he propped his feet up on the desk. _'So far so good.'_

"Night!" Roxas called out to him, heading to bed.

"Night…." He replied, never looking away from the screen.

_[Kiru] (9:35:06) PM: So, who are you? Sora won't tell me. =[_

_[Alex] (9:35:20) PM: Just call me, Alex. ;)_

- - - - - - - -

'_Alex, eh? Fine then…'_ Typing, he didn't notice Sora walking towards him him.

"Having fun?"

Startled, he slammed his laptop shut and turned around to glare at his roommate.

"Out!" Reaching for a pillow on his bed, he threw it at Sora.

"Oww!" The pillow colliding into Soras face, he stuck his tongue out at Riku and threw the pillow back. He then ran to his room and lock the door behind him.

Sighing, he opened his laptop and smiled when he saw that "Alex" was still online.

- - - - - - - -

_[Kiru has signed off (9:35:40) PM]_

Axel frowned when he saw that. Slouching again, he spun around in his chair until he heard the music he set to play when he receive an IM.

_[Kiru] (9:40:20) PM: Sorry about that, my roommate was bothering me._

_[Kiru] (9:40:30) PM: So, you can know who I am, but I can't know who you are?_

_[Kiru] (9:41:10) PM: That's not fair… =[_

Smirking, he typed a reply.

_[Alex] (9:42:20) PM: I know. =]_

Instant messaging each other back and forth threw out the night, it wasn't until somewhere in the middle of their conversation did they realize how late it was.

_[Kiru] (1:02:10) AM: Gtg now. It's pretty late. Night, Alex. =]_

_[Alex] (1:02:20) AM: Night…. :)_

_[Kiru has signed off (1:03:05) Am]_

Axel couldn't have been any happier then he always was. Turning off his computer, he crawled into bed already planning how to set up part two of his plan to get Riku.

- - - - - - - -

Riku was lying down in bed. Maybe for once, he has found someone decent enough to talk too. Someone who doesn't just want him for his body. He fell asleep, looking forward to talk to Alex tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riku was sitting in the school cafeteria with Sora and Roxas. Completely spaced out, it wasn't until he saw a hand waving in front of his face and heard a concern voice did he snap out of it.

"Huh?"

Sora snickered and spoke in a teasing voice, "Thinking about Alex, eh?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Just because I spoke to him for one night, doesn't mean I'm hook on him."

Everyone was eating breakfast right now. Well…everyone except Riku. He was eating an ice cream sandwich.

"How was he?" Roxas asked, taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"He was rather interesting…" He replied, finishing up his ice cream sandwich.

"You know, considering how feminine and pretty Riku is. I'm surprise you never been a target of the school flirt yet." Sora said suddenly.

"School flirt?" He asked.

"Yup! His name is Axel."

"Never heard of him." He replied back.

"Of course not! You're always studying and hanging out in the music room. You need a life… Or a love life at least." Roxas nodded in agreement to this.

"Whatever…I'm heading to the music room." Getting up from his seat, he left the cafeteria. Unaware of the green eyes that followed his every movement.

Leaning his head on his boyfriend shoulder, Sora sighed. "You gave him a copy of Riku schedule and told him where he is on his free periods didn't you?"

"Yup."

"You know he's going to kill us for this eventually, right?"

"Yeah… But, oh well." They went back to eating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First period already begun and Riku was heading to the music room. He always had first period free and has preferred to use it to hang out in the music room. Being good friends with the music teacher, Leon, he had a copy of the key to the music room and permission to go during any of his free periods. Stopping in front of the music room, the silverrette checked to see if the door was locked or not. To his surprise it wasn't.

'_Leon usually isn't here first period…' _He thought, opening the door a bit to take a peak inside.

Pale blue eyes, looked around the room and landed on a student across the room. It was a teenage boy with spiky red hair. He was sitting on the windowsill, tuning his guitar. Taking in his appearance of baggy jeans and a half way button down t-shirt. Riku thought nothing of him as he slipped into the room and closed the door softly behind. He was startled a bit when he began playing and singing, still unaware of Riku's presence.

_I'm so addicted to  
__All the things you do  
__When you're going down on me  
__In between the sheets  
__Or the sound you make  
__With every breath you take  
__It's unlike anything  
__When you're loving me…_

Riku couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face, considering what the song was implying. Leaning against the door, he continued to listen.

_Oh girl lets take it slow  
__So as for you  
__Well you know where to go  
__I want to take my love  
__And hate you tell the end…_

Axel glances up at Riku and smirked. Just because he was the school's flirt, doesn't mean he isn't good at anything else. Besides, one way to a musician's heart is through music, right?

_It's not like you to walk away  
__From all the bullshit I can't take  
__It's not like me to walk away…  
__I'm so addicted to  
__All the things you do  
__When you're going down on me  
__In between the sheets  
__Or the sound you make  
__With every breath you take  
__It's unlike anything  
__When you're loving me… (2)_

Riku didn't notice that he walking towards the redhead, he didn't even notice that he had stopped singing. He _did_ notice however, that he was now pinned against a wall. Large tan hands holding his pale smaller ones above his head and big muscular body pressed against his smaller one. Instead of blushing, he looked up into emerald green eyes and glared, when he heard him chuckle and began to struggle to get free. He froze when he felt soft lips against he ear and warm breath blowing into it.

"You should know better then to eavesdrop on someone like that…" He whispered huskily in his ears, enjoying the small shiver that ran through the smaller body.

"You aren't even supposed to be here!" He shouted, moving his head to the left to avoid wondering lips.

"True…" He smirked when Riku unknowingly revealed his neck for him to mark. Which he used to his advantage.

Riku yelped in surprise when his neck was suddenly attack by tongue and teeth. Licking and nipping across the pale skin, he proceeds to leave a mark or rather a very noticeable hickey.

Riku biting his bottom lip to hold back any moans of pleasure. He wasn't going to give this bastard that satisfaction of hearing him. Noticing that Riku was being very quiet, he smirked against the pale skin and sucked hard on a pulse.

"Ahh!" Unable to hold that one in, he blushed. Feeling his knees go weak, Axel supported him by using one hand to hold him around the waist. With one last lick and nip, he let go of Riku and moved away. Leaving him to fall down on the floor. Satisfied with the hickey he left on him, he waited for Riku to catch his breath.

"What the hell what that far?!" He winced when he touched the now abused piece of skin with a slender finger.

"Oh, nothing. Just need to show everyone who you belong too." The redhead winked at him, watching as his face turned a whole new different shade of red.

"I don't even know who the hell you are?!" He shouted, growing furious by the second.

"The name's Axel. Got it, memorized?" With that said, he walked out of the music room. Leaving a speechless Riku on the floor.

'_Axel?! The Axel! The school's freakin' flirt!' _He inwardly groaned.

"Just great. I've been marked by the school's flirt. Damn you Sora! (3)" He slouched against the wall.

* * *

**Author's Whining:**

I finished it! The first chapter to my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I apologize of they were OOC or anything. I'm really sorry. This is my first attempt at a KH fanfic.

(1) I'll give anyone a hug if they figured out the IM names, Kiru and Alex.

(2) Addicted - Saving Abel is the song that Axel sang. I thought it was perfect for him to sing.

(3) Note, in the cafeteria Sora wondered why Riku was never targeted by the school's flirt. Guess what? He's be marked!

Thank you for reading! Please review. =]

Not much edited but, its been fixed.


End file.
